Closer Than You Think
by Datrandomcat
Summary: Larry meets a girl online. He's interested in meeting her so they can start going out. She denies, they stop talking, and Larry is left heartbroken. About a month later, a new girl moves into town, and he is forced to become friends with her. But...why does she seem so familiar?
1. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband or its characters.**

* * *

**(Larry's POV)**

First thing in the morning, I was always at the computer. Why? Because there was an amazing girl I'd met online. I had been chatting with her for only about two weeks, and something about her made me excited to talk to her every day. And every time right after we'd stopped talking for the day, I couldn't wait until the next time. She was so nice and friendly, and really cool, too. And, to make things better, she played an instrument just like me! I really liked her, but that was a while ago.

Now, about a month later, I still think about her from time to time. I know, it was a stupid crush. I mean, I never even met her face-to-face, so I should be WAY over it. I don't even know what she looks like! But, for some reason, I just can't move on. She was the only person who ever truly understood me. So, why don't I talk to her anymore? Here's what happened.

**(Flashback)**

_I was talking to a girl online. Her username was RockGoddess62. Mine was RedBassist321 (I know, _real_ creative). I was going to finally ask her out...kind of._

_RedBassist321: Hey, how's it going?_

_RockGoddess62: Pretty good, u?_

_RedBassist321: Great, now that I'm talking to you._

_RockGoddess62: Aww, ur so sweet!_

_RedBassist321: Hehe, yeah. Anyways, I have a question._

_RockGoddess62: What is it?_

_RedBassist321: Well, you see, we've been chatting with each other for a while, and…I'd like to meet you to…you know…do something. What do you think?_

_RockGoddess62: You mean…kind of like…a date?_

_RedBassist321: Yeah. You see, I've never met anyone like you. I think you're really cool, and we have a lot in common. I'd like to get to know you better…_

_RockGoddess62: Aww, that's sweet, but…I can't._

_RedBassist321: Why not? :(_

_RockGoddess62: Because my parents won't let me meet people I met on the internet. I mean, it's for a good reason. They say that the person could be, like, a 40 year old pretending to be younger. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm sure you're a really nice guy and all, but…I just can't._

_RedBassist321: Okay…I understand._

_RockGoddess62: I hope I didn't hurt your feelings…_

_RedBassist321: No, it's fine. Anyways, talk to you tomorrow._

_RockGoddess62: Actually…I can't do that either._

_RedBassist321: What?!_

_RockGoddess62: I know. I'm sorry. I feel like such a terrible person right now. The thing is…I'm moving soon, and we're packing the electronics today. I'm so sorry._

_RedBassist321: No, it's cool._

_RockGoddess62: Well, see ya I guess. Maybe, when we get to the new house, I'll talk to you again._

_RedBassist321: Sure. See ya…_

**(Flashback Ends)**

So, here I am, still waiting. She must've forgotten about me. It kinda hurts, but I could get over it. It has left me kind of moody lately, though. Life has been pretty dull since then, but not for my mom. She's been unusually happy these past few weeks. I keep hearing her mentioning a friend. Speaking of my mom, I'm pulled from my thoughts when I hear her call from downstairs. I go downstairs, and see her with an excited gleam in her eyes.

"What's up, mom?"

"Well, remember how I told you about my friend?" I nodded. "Well, she's moving in right down the street." She said excitedly.

"So?" I said. She looked at me sternly, probably not liking my lack of enthusiasm.

"Well, I'm telling you because my friend has a daughter that I think you could be great friends with!" I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Oh, don't be like that. I'm sure you'll get along just fine!"

"Yeah _right_." I muttered, crossing my arms.

"Now, I want you to go down to her house and greet her." My eyes widened.

"_What_?!"

"You heard me."

"I have to meet her _now_?!"

"Yes!"

"But I have better ways to waste my time!"

"_Now_." She said angrily, pointing at the door. I gave up, and walked towards the door, grumbling a string of curses along the way. But then I stopped and turned around to look at my mother.

"Wait, how will I know which house it is?"

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the one with the moving truck in front of it." She said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes again, and stepped outside. As I was walking, I could see a large moving truck only about five houses down. I sighed in annoyance as I neared the house, kicking a pebble out of boredom. When I was nearly in front of it, I saw a tall, middle-aged woman in the front yard. I walked up to her.

"Uh, excuse me, ma'am?" She turned to look at me, and her eyes brightened upon seeing me.

"Oh, you must be Larry! Your mother has told me so much about you!" I looked at her, slightly annoyed with her enthusiasm. Now I can see why she and my mom are friends. "So, you came to see my daughter?" I nodded halfheartedly. "She's been so excited to meet you! She's in the garage." I muttered 'thanks,' and headed into the rather large garage to see a girl I'll probably never be friends with...

* * *

**So, who is this mystery girl? (Even thought it's pretty obvious!)**


	2. Meeting Carrie

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband or any of the characters.**

* * *

**(Larry's POV)**

I walked into the garage, and I saw a girl about my age. She had on a black and white concert shirt. It was the ¾ sleeve type with a white collar. She was also wearing a short, orange skirt, and a beanie of the same color. What caught my eye the most, though, was that she had beautiful, blue hair, and an even more beautiful face. I was awestruck.

She was sitting on a stage-looking thing, and was tuning a guitar that matched the color of her skirt and beanie. She must really like orange. I walked over to her. She noticed me, and looked up.

"Oh, hello." She said sweetly. "Are you Larry?" I nodded slowly, still in awe. She jumped from the stage, and stood in front of me, hand outstretched. "Nice to meet ya, Larry. Name's Carrie." She, like her mother, was very enthusiastic. I also noticed that she was quite tall. Taller than me, at least. I looked at her hand for a second, then took it in mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach once our hands touched. I heard her giggle. "You don't talk much, do you?" I smiled sheepishly and shook my head. Actually, I was normally very talkative. But, being in the presence of this girl (Carrie, I think it was), I couldn't find my voice. I looked at her other hand to see her holding her guitar. I was finally able to find something to say.

"So…uh…you play guitar?" I said nervously. She smiled.

"Yep!"

"I had a friend that played guitar."

"Really? What was his name?"

"Actually, it was a girl. And…I didn't know her name." She giggled.

"How could you have a friend, but not know their name?"

"Well, I…uh…sorta met her online." She looked kind of surprised when I said that.

"Really…? I think I _might_ know her." It was my turn to look surprised.

"_Really_?!" She nodded.

"Yep." She said, smiling. "She told me that she would talk to this boy on the internet. A boy who played bass…"

"That's me!"

"Hmm."

"Where did she move? Far away?" Carrie laughed.

"Oh, she's closer than you think…" I looked down, thinking. Am I missing something? Then, I mentally facepalmed. I felt like a huge idiot. Why didn't I see it before?! I lifted my head to look at her, only to see her face now inches from mine. "Hi, RedBassist321."


	3. Quick Update

**Hey, guys! I know you've been waiting a while for the next chapter of Closer That You Think, but lemme explain. The thing is, the computer I had typed it on was really slow, so my dad took that computer away and replaced it with the one I'm using right now. It was okay until I realized that I have a lot of things, like the next chapter of the story, on there. And so, I told my dad to switch it back really quick so I can at least get the story, and everything else important of mine, onto a flashdrive so I can do it on this one. And I liked how it was, so I don't want to try to retype the chapter in case I miss something. So, until he does that, you'll just have to be patient. Hope you all understand, and sorry for the inconvenience! **


End file.
